Deadborn
by Rose of Brisingr
Summary: Einem Todgeweihten gibt man keinen Namen.


**Deadborn**

Das Kind schläft in seinen Armen während er sich den splittergeschwängerten Böen des Schneesturmes mühevoll entgegenstemmt.

Es hat das Köpfchen auf seine Brust gelegt, die azurblaue Wange schmiegt sich vertrauensselig dort an, wo sein Herz aus Eisen schlägt. Es war nicht immer aus Eisen. Nicht von Anfang an. Doch die Jahre haben den Geist dahinter geschärft und die Haut darüber verhärtet. Laufey neigt das kantige Haupt und betrachtet seinen dösenden Sohn als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal sähe.

'Wie winzig er ist', denkt der König der Eisriesen 'Wie schwächlich und dürr seine Ärmchen und Beinchen schaukeln. Er ist Glas. Und ich bin Stein.'.

Das Kind ist erst wenige Tage alt. Der jüngste Sohn von dreien.  
Byleistr und Helblindi heißen die anderen. Kräftige Burschen, kaum zehn Jahre und sie reichen ihrem Vater schon bis zur Bauchdecke. Laufey ist stolz auf sie. Stolz und zufrieden über ihre gute Entwicklung, ihre breite, muskelbesetzte Statur.  
Prächtige Jöten. Überlebenskünstler.

Das Neigeborene gähnt leise und egal wie zaghaft dieser Laut auch im Toben der Natur untergeht, es reicht aus um Laufey's volle Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Er kämpft.  
Der König kämpft mit sich selbst. Doch der wahre Krieg steht noch bevor.

Wenn der letzte Lichtstrahl am Horizont erlischt, kehren die Asen zur Schlacht ein. So wurde es entschieden.  
Laufey wendet seinen Blick zum Himmel. Die Sonne steht tief. Sie glüht rot, rot wie das Blut, das bald die gefrorene Erde tränken wird. Riesenblut wie Götterblut.  
Laufey atmet tief ein. Tod. Tod liegt in der Luft. Jahrhunderte haben ihm dieses Gespür gelehrt und in Zeiten wie diesen will er es nicht missen. Kann es nicht.  
Der brausende Wind streut Schneekristalle in seine unbarmherzigen Burgerunderaugen und lässt sie brennen. Geübt blinzelt er den kurzlebigen Schmerz weg.  
Dies ist seine Welt. Der Frost, die Kälte, die kargen Felsenäcker. Sie gehören zu ihm und seinem Geschlecht wie das Wasser zur Erde und der Mond zur Nacht. Es ist Heimat. Er kennt nichts anderes und schätzt nichts anderes. Aber er weiß auch, dass die Bedingungen in Jotunheim hart sind. Es ist schwer und es ist nicht selten brutal, das Überleben hier.  
Wer nicht bereits zu Beginn mit den notwendigen Attributen versehen ist, stirbt früher oder später ohne je das Mannesalter erreicht zu haben. Das natürliche Auslese. Das ist Gesetz. Das gräßlichste, sicherste Gesetz von allen.

Und da ist dieses Neugeborene in seinen Armen, dieses armselige Würmchen, das seine mageren Fäuste so fest im Wolfsfell seiner Schärpe vergräbt als wäre er der einzige Halt in den neuen Welten.  
Seine Hoffnung. Sein Gott.  
Laufey muss schlucken, denn er begreift, dass das im Grunde der Realität entspricht.  
Für den Kleinen, zumindest.

Für ihn ist Laufey der Mittelpunkt seiner begrenzten Wahrnehmung. Alles was er kennt und kennenlernen wird. Er ist abhängig von dessen Entscheidungen und er ist abhängig von der rohen Wärme des korrupten Leibes, die so viel einladender wirkt als die pulverige Schneedecke, auf die der König ihn nun vorsichtig bettet.  
Beinahe sanft legt Laufey das nackte Baby in das lupenreine Weiß. Er zögert (nur kurz), bevor er die verhackten Finger von seiner Schärpe streift, will sie auf der blassblauen Brust bergen. Da fassen die Hände plötzlich zu, schnappen wie eine Bärenfalle. Sie ergreifen seinen rechten Zeigefinger und halten ihn umklammert. Verzweifelt umklammert. Eine stumme Bitte (?)  
Laufey erstarrt. Ihn verwundert die Kraft, welche das Kind in seinen Griff legt.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln kerbt sich in seine verwitterten Mundwinkel. Allem zum Trotze ist es doch sein Sohn. Sein Sohn. Sein…  
Er findet einen merkwürdigen Trost bei diesem Gedanken. Gleichzeitig ist ihm, als reiße es ihm die Gedärme heraus. Da ist ein Stechen in seiner Brust. Ein Schmerz, dumpf und stetig. Er ist selbst überrascht, dass er überhaupt noch solchen Schmerz fühlen kann. Fühlen an sich. Das ist nichts für einen Jöten. Vor allem nicht für deren König. Vor allem nicht für deren…

Das Kind ist nicht für das ewige Eis geschaffen.  
Das muss er sich wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen. Was er hier tut ist richtig. Es ist Gesetz. Bloß die Starken überleben. Sichert die Rasse.  
Jeder weitere Atemzug in ihren Reihen wäre für seinen Sohn eine Qual. Und doch ist da leiser Zweifel in dem König. Er verdrängt, aber er kann es nicht leugnen.

Hat er denn eine Wahl?

Nein.  
Nein, die hat er nicht.  
Unter den Jöten ist er ein Gott. Aber nicht einmal ein Gott bekämpft das unausweichliche Schicksal. Ragnarök wird kommen.

Und der Tod seines Sohnes ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Also löst er das klammernde Kind von sich und steht auf. Ein letztes Mal schaut er sein Mündel an. Wirklich an.  
Es hält die Augen wie eh und je geschlossen. Da ruht der Sohn, mit den Gesichtszügen seiner Väter und der Topashaut seiner jüngst verstorbenen Farbauti.  
Oh Farbauti, was würde sie sagen wenn sie ihn jetzt hier sähe? Würde sie verstehen? Würde sie ihn verdammen?  
Laufey weiß es nicht, denn Farbauti ist tot und wird ihm heute nicht beistehen.  
Er ist auf sich gestellt, viele Kilometer hinter ihm ein Heer von hartgesottenen Männern.

Es ist Krieg und er hat keinen Platz für fragile Kreaturen wie dieses Kind, das selbstvergessen im Schnee schlummert. Er muss Verantwortung übernehmen. Er darf nicht egoistisch sein.  
Und er kehrt der Szenerie endgültig den Rücken. Er geht. Die Sonne ist untergegangen. Eine Schlacht muss geschlagen werden. Man braucht ihn. Mehr als je zuvor.

Später wird er nicht zugeben, dass er seine Schritte beschleunigte, als hinter ihm ein hohes, lang gezogenes Weinen erklang.  
Es dröhnt ihm den ganzen Weg über in den Ohren.  
Und sogar als er die pulsierende Urne, die Quelle aller Macht in Händen hält, vernimmt er das Echo der zarten Stimme, der er nicht einmal einen Namen gegeben hat.

Wozu auch? Einem Todgeweihten gibt man keinen Namen.

* * *

Laufey spuckt Blut.

Er wischt es ab, sieht zu wie sich das Rot mit dem Blau seines Handrückens paart. Ein violetter Schimmer.

Die Schlacht ist vorbei und mit ihr der Krieg. Und sein Körper ist eine Landkarte aus großen und kleinen Schnitten.  
Die Asen haben gesiegt. Die Urne ist fort.  
Er leckt seine Wunden.

Seinem Volk geht es nicht besser. Viele sind gefallen. Es stinkt nach Verwesung und geronnenem Blut. Entwurzelte Organe begrenzen das Kampffeld der Tundra.  
Er rümpft die Nase.  
Und er denkt an das Kind. Das Kind, das er zurückgelassen hat.  
Er schmeckt vergorenes Metall auf seiner Zunge und unsichtbare Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken.  
Dann steht er ohne besonderen Grund auf, wankt mehr aus dem Thronsaal als das er geht. Es zieht ihn zu dem Tempel. Jenem Tempel. Es ist Stunden her, dass er das Baby in Schnee gedeckt hat. Stunden.

Längst erfroren. Es muss längst erfroren sein. Tot.

Laufey geht trotzdem. Er geht und denkt nicht weiter darüber nach. Es gibt Wunder. Es gibt doch noch Wunder… oder?

Doch als er bei dem Tempel ankommt, ist sein Sohn verschwunden.  
Egal wo er hinsieht liegt Schnee. Aber kein Kind.  
Laufey fühlt etwas, was ihm sonst nicht geläufig ist. Ein Hauch von Panik. Angst.  
Er fällt auf die Knie und wühlt verbissen im kalten Pulver. Sein Marmorherz zittert sachte.

'Er ist nicht da', erkennt er und die Dunkelheit der Nacht schimmert in den seelenlosen Rubinen, die er Augen nennt 'Er ist nicht da. Wo ist er!?'.

Und er will schreien und weiß nicht warum. Und er will nach seinem Sohn rufen, brüllen, doch er weiß nicht was er sagen soll.  
Er hat ihm ja keinen Namen gegeben. Er hat ihm ja keinen…

Er sucht die ganze Nacht obwohl er ebenso gut gleich hätte aufgeben können, denn er weiß aus eigener Erfahrung – Was der Schnee frisst, das würgt er nicht mehr lebend hervor.  
Irgendwann hört der König schließlich auf. Stumm gesteht er sich die zweite Niederlage in kürzester Zeit ein.  
Und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen kann er nicht entscheiden, welche die schlimmere für ihn ist.

Schließlich, als die Sonne die Bergwipfel golden färbt, entfernt er sich von dem unheilvollen Ort und kehrt in sein zerrüttetes Königreich zurück. Setzt sich auf den wertlosen Thron und schweigt.

Denn jetzt hat er wahrlich alles verloren, was es zu verlieren gab.

Und vielleicht, ganz tief unter dem Stahlpanzer seiner Rüstung und dem Narbengeflecht auf seinem Fleisch weint er ein ganz, ganz kleines bisschen...

* * *

Hey :3

Hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen.  
Ich habe mich gefragt, was nach dem Krieg passiert sein könnte. Was, wenn Laufey es am Ende bereut hat Loki auszusetzen, zurückgekommen ist aber feststellen musste, dass er nicht mehr da ist (weil Odin ihn bereits an sich genommen hat) ?  
Kommentare dazu? Meinungen? Würde mich sehr darüber freuen.

Lg,  
Nathaira 3


End file.
